Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Brisbyhontas/Trailer
Transcript *(the scene opens where several people are bringing to the Indian village) *Narrator: She was the daughter of the chief. (Mrs. Brisby runs through the forest) *Dawson: She has her mother's spirit now. She goes wherever the wind takes her. *Miss Bianca: Come down here! (Mrs. Brisby jumps off the cliff and dives into the sea by making a swan dive) *Narrator: And she lived a life of freedom. *Miss Bianca: No! Not that... way. (jumps off the cliff and dives into the sea by making a swan dive, just like Mrs. Brisby does) *Settlers: Watch out! Come on, lads. Steady on your course. (a ship sails) *Narrator: He was an explorer, searching for adventure in new land. *Pooh: Come on, lads. We didn't come all this way to look for it. (the guards come to the forest) *Jake: They do not intend to stay. *Ratigan: We're counting you to make sure those feebles do not interrupt our mission. (Pooh, Gypsy, and Edmond hide in the bushes) *Fidget: I... I made it myself. *Narrator: But though their worlds were very different... *Timothy Q. Mouse: These pays of visitors are very strange to us. No-one is to go near them. Their destinies were one. (Pooh and Mrs. Brisby finally meet each other) *Narrator: From Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Productions, comes this American Legend that Stephen and his friends meet. *Pooh: Who are you? *Stephen: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. *Cuddles: I'm Cuddles. *Toothy: I'm Toothy. *Sniffles: I'm Sniffles. *Flippy: I'm Flippy. *Andrew: I'm Andrew. *Russell: I'm Russell. *Courage: I'm Courage. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Petunia: I'm Petunia. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Giggles: I'm Giggles. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. *Cow: Cow *Chicken: Chicken. *Baboon: I.R. Baboon. *Weasel: I.M. Weasel. *Ed: Ed. *Edd: Edd. *Eddy: Eddy. *Gumball: I'm Gumball Watterson. *Judy: I'm Officer Judy Hopps. *Nick: I'm Nick Wilde. *Anais: I'm Anais Watterson. *Doc: I'm Doc. *Bashful: I'm Bashful. *Sleepy: I'm Sleepy. *Sneezy: I'm Sneezy. *Happy: I'm Happy and that's Dopey, who can't talk, and never will. *Dopey: I'm Dopey. *Grumpy: I'm Grumpy. *Sandy: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Mrs. Brisby: Mrs. Brisby. (singing as she and Pooh run with Edmond and Gypsy) Come round the pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth, Come roll in all the riches all around you, And for once, never wonder what they're worth. (Pooh falls with Patch pursuing Edmond) *Peg: Hello, Pooh. *Pooh: That meerkat is talking to me. *Mrs. Brisby: Then you should talk back. *Peg: He's handsome, too. *Pooh: Oh, I like her. *Narrator: She believed in her dreams, *Jake: Professor Owl has asked to seek your hand in marriage. (Timothy Gags) *Mrs. Brisby: I think my dream is pointing down another path. *Narrator: followed her heart, *Mrs. Brisby: What are you doing here? *Pooh: I had to see you again. *Miss Bianca: You'll be turning your back on your own people. *Mrs. Brisby: I can't leave you. *Narrator: and found the love that changed the world. *Peg: Let the spirits of the Earth guide you. *Miss Bianca: I love him, Father. *Fidget: Bravo. *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Productions presents its all-new full-length animated motion picture. *Mrs. Brisby: I look once more just around the river bend, beyond the shore somewhere past the sea. *Narrator: With music by Academy Award Winner, Alan Menken, and lyrics by Award Winning Lyrictist, Stephen Schwartz. *Mrs. Brisby: And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are white or copper-skinned... *Narrator: And this time, experience the adventure. *Mrs. Brisby: Until you can paint with all the colors of the wind. *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Brisbyhontas. Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels